


Reflection on Invisible Mirrors

by SindyB



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Supernatural Elements, Violence, Vocaloid characters gathering
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SindyB/pseuds/SindyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alter ego? Itu hanya mitos, bukan? Atau mungkin tidak bagi Kiyoteru Hiyama</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author : Hola! Disini author dengan penname Sindy Beilschmidt kalau di website ff, tapi karena website stu itu bermasalah jadi... ya~ publish disini!  
> Disclaimer : Vocaloid punya pihaknya masing-masing, dari Yamaha, Crypton, AH-Software dan lain-lain yang membuat.  
> Warning: Umm… typo? Dan maaf karena author itu teledor

Kiyoteru Hiyama atau dalam dunia entertainment diketahui sebagai "ICE MOUNTAIN Teru" baru saja selesai melakukan konser dalam acara khusus tahun baru plus libur musim dingin di sebuah daerah di negeri Sakura. Ia sekarang sedang sendirian di sebuah bangku taman tanpa ada yang peduli karena pakaiannya tidak semencolok biasanya. Para anggota ICE MOUNTAIN lainnya berada di suatu tempat sedang berpesta.

Saat sendirian ia mencoba mengingat semua hal dari masa kecilnya. Menghela nafas panjang karena beberapa kejadian tidak pernah ia ingat sama sekali. Aneh? Memang, sejak ia berdiri di depan sebuah gereja dan kehilangan kesadaran menurut almarhum ayah lalu dengan cepat dirinya lupa akan suatu hal. Bahkan sejak hari itu juga, ia terkadang pingsan dan berakhir bangun keesokan harinya atau paling cepat beberapa jam kemudian.

Bukan hanya itu saja yang membuatnya sekarang memikirkan perihal masalah cukup serius tersebut. Terkadang, matanya terasa lelah seolah tak tidur selama beberapa jam hingga mungkin berhari-hari. Terutama saat setelah kehilangan kesadaran. Ia memeriksakan ke dokter ahli mata, hanya kelainan berupa miopi saja.

Oh! jika ingin tahu, Kiyoteru mulai memasuki bisnis hiburan sebagai penyanyi sejak masih kuliah, genrenya rock pula dan pastinya membuat terkejut. Seperti biasa ia kehilangan kesadaran dan setelah sadar yang ditemukannya secarik kertas berisi kontrak ke sebuah label terkenal. Ia syok berat, apalagi harus menyanyi lagu bergenre yang paling tidak disukainya. Ia suka lagu balada, _okay? _Apalagi masa lalunya yang dibesarkan dalam lingkungan bergenre lagu berbeda jauh dari bandnya sekarang. Belum ditambah ia juga seorang guru pada siang hari. Jadi, membagi waktu antara menjadi bintang terkenal dan mengajar membuatnya lelah.__

Terkadang ia ingin pergi jauh dan berteriak untuk melupakan semuanya. Tapi, perkataan ayah yang sudah almarhum membuatnya bertahan.

" _Kau anak baik, Kiyo… saat bertemu denganmu pertama kali ayah merasa senang sekali! Bagaimanapun kau anak ayah, jangan menyerah kalau ada kesulitan, yah? _" Kiyoteru tersenyum lembut, harap diperhatikan perkataan bertemu karena nyatanya sang ayah bukanlah ayah kandung. Namanya Kiyoshi, hampir sama dengan namanya. Ayahnya mengadopsinya karena pada saat itu ia kehilangan ingatan dan berada dihadapan gereja dimana ia dibesarkan jadi tak ingat kedua orang tua kandung.__

Setelah dirasa sudah cukup diluar dan tak ingin membuat sahabat sekaligus anggota band khawatir, ia melihat jam yang ada pergelangan tangannya. Menarik nafas panjang dan meregangkan tangan, ia siap bertemu beberapa orang. Mulai dari pihak yang mengelola ICE MOUNTAIN hingga sahabatnya sendiri.

Ia kembali berjalan menuju sebuah restoran mahal dan tak menyadari seseorang menatapnya dari kejauhan.


	2. Late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Masalah bertambah, dan terima kasih sudah mau baca di sini. Sekarang saya mulai aktif di AO3 dibanding fanfiction.net!

Suara alarm jam digital di bupet dekat tempat tidur. Jujur, ia merasa pusing karena kurang tidur. Konser besar tadi malam ditambah pesta membuat jam tidurnya terpotong, ia hanya tidur kurang lebih dua jam dan itupun harus berkurang karena Akito(1) meneleponnya dengan perkataan tak jelas dikarenakan mabuk. Bisa dikatakan keadaannya sangat buruk, bahkan ia baru menyadari kalau pakaian sehabis konser belum diganti. Melihat jam sudah menunjukkan delapan kurang empat puluh menit membuatnya terkejut.

Dengan cepat ia bangun dari posisi telungkup dan terjatuh terjelembab bertemu lantai. Tak mempedulikan rasa sakit di beberapa bagian badan–terutama wajah–ia berdiri dan dengan kecepatan yang sama seperti tadi untuk mengambil handuk. Dengan kecepatan tinggi pula ia masuk ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan badan dengan sama cepatnya. Melihat jam, ia makin panic. Mungkin hari ini ia lebih memilih sarapan dengan roti bakar, untuk kopi sepertinya mampir ke toko kue milik Natsuki. Memilih pakaian biasa yang dikenakan saat mengajar, sebuah pakaian formal standar dan tak lupa sebuah penjepit dasi favorit. Ia tersenyum puas melihat penampilannya lewat cermin. Namun ia langsung teringat akan jam saat mendengar roti bakar sudah terangkat dari toaster. Dengan tergesa-gesa diambilnya roti tersebut dan dilahap. Sesudah sarapan singkat, Ia ambil langkah seribu beserta tas kerja dan keluar lalu dilanjutkan mengunci pintu rumah.

Ia ingin membawa mobil ke sekolah sebenarnya. Tapi diurungkan karena takut ada yang curiga bahwa Kiypteru Hiyama selalu dikenal sebagai vocalis ICE MOUNTAIN aka Teru. Mobilnya saja tak mungkin bisa dibeli oleh gaji guru standar. Jadi, opsi lainnya adalah menggunakan bis walaupun kemungkinan terlambat sangat besar. Jika melihat jam tangan, terlambat memang tidak bisa dihindarkaan dan mengunjungi toko Natsuki sepertinya harus batal. Semoga saja kekurangan cairan hitam berkafein itu tidak membuatnya terlihat seperti orang sakaw.Di sekolah nanti ia berniat akan membuat kopi saat istirahat.

Mungkin karena tak minum kopi atau kekurangan tidur, ia hampir saja tertidur di dalam bis dan berakhir turun di pemberhentian yang berbeda dari biasanya. Ia tepok jidat sembari berlari mengejar waktu. Kalau seperti ini, ia benar-benar terlambat. Setelah berlari beberapa menit, ia bisa melihat sebuah bangunan sekolah. Sayang seribu sayang, kali ini terlihat wakil kepala sekolah sudah berdiri dengan sangar. Beberapa siswa yang terlambat sudah jadi korban, tak terkecuali guru. Kiyoteru hanya menatap gerbang sekolah dengan merana.

Disaat dirinya sibuk meratapi, ia merasakan matanya berkunang persis seperti akan kehilangan kesadaran seperti biasa.

"Tidak, jangan lagi… hari ini aku harus mengajar apalagi tahun ajaran pertama!"

Tapi si tubuh tak bisa diajak bekerja sama, pandangannya mulai tak jelas dan akhirnya berakhir gelap. Pastinya jika sudah kehilangan kesadaran orang tersebut seharusnya tertidur atau dalam keadaan Kiyoteru adalah ambruk di jalan tanpa sebab. Namun, ia malah berdiri menutup mata sebentar lalu dibuka. Pandangannya jika dilihat lebih "tajam" dari biasanya yang lembut nan sopan. Hal lainnya adalah Kiyoteru melepas kacamatanya.

"Kau memang payah, Kiyo" gumamnya pada diri sendiri Kiyoteru yang tangannya sekarang berada di kantung celana menatap percaya diri gerbang sekolah.

Tas jinjing ditangannya sekarang ia panggul sehigga bergaya seperti anak sekolahan. Tanpa rasa malu atau bersalah, Kiyoteru berjalan begitu saja melewati wakil kepala sekolah.

"Kiyoteru Hiyama-sensei" tentu saja wakil kepala sekolah yang terkenal galak, mengajar pelajaran Matematika seperti dirinya dan bernama Meiko

"Ah, Sakine-sensei! Ada apa ya? Aku sedang terburu-buru." Meiko tak membalas, hanya tatapan tajam yang diberikan.

Hiyama hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Kau telat, 10 menit" "Lalu?"

"Seorang guru tak boleh telat apalagi sebagai panutan"

"Guru juga manusia"

"Hiyama-sensei, kau baru saja mendapatkan penghargaan guru terbaik tahun kemarin dan… sekarang kau membuat masalah? Apa sifat aslimu memang begitu? Sungguh buruk sekali sifatmu ini! Seseorang yang munafik"

Kiyoteru langsung mukanya berubah menjadi masam. Tak ada yang pernah mengatakan munafik, baik bagi "dirinya" maupun Kiyo. Tapi Kiyoteru hanya terkekeh, ia menarik nafas dalam.

"Kau cukup menyebalkan" Meiko bingung, Kiyoteru dengan mudahnya bicara tanpa sopan santun seolah sudah biasa. Saat kebingungan, Kiyoteru mendekatinya dan jari telunjuknya ia tunjukkan tepat di wajah Meiko. Mulut sang wakil kepala sekolah sudah terbuka kembali terbungkam karena ujung jari telunjuk milik Kiyoteru bersinar berwarna merah. 

" _Oyasumi_ "

Hanya sepatah kata, semua menjadi gelap.

* * *

Kiyoteru berjalan terburu-buru di koridor menuju kelas 2-1. Saat pertama kali ke ruang guru, Kiyoteru baru menyadari dan ia justru mencari wakil kepala sekolah yang terkenal akan kegarangannya. Mendengar pertanyaan Kiyoteru yang polos mengenai dimana keberadaan Meiko-sensei membuat semua guru menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan menatap ke si guru terlambat. Singkatnya, Kiyoteru jadi merasa tak nyaman. Tapi setelah seorang guru dekat bernama Alfonso "Big Al" menjelaskan, si laki-laki berkacamata tersebut hanya bisa menghempaskan badannya ke tempat duduk. Apalagi ditambah Big Al memberikan secarik kertas berisikan ia terpilih menjadi wali kelas di kelas 2-1.

Kertas yang berada dalam genggaman membuatnya memperlihatkan ekpresi senyuman dipaksakan. Big Al hanya menepuk pundak Kiyoteru sambil memandang penuh simpatik, "bersabarlah… kau itu guru terbaik, bukan? Punya seribu satu cara mengajar"

Yah, guru terbaik dan saat pagi sudah bermasalah dengan wakil kepala sekolah.

Sekarang ia malah menjadi wali kelas yang terkenal sebagai neraka sekolah. Untuk sedikit gambaran, kelas 2-1 biasanya memang berisi orang-orang pintar dan bisa juga dikatakan salah satu kelas khusus. Malah ada yang menyebutkan sebagai kelas unggulan, hanya saja anak-anaknya memiliki masalah dalam kelakuan. Dengan malas ia ambil buku beserta daftar murid kelas 2-1. Ia berjalan pelan untuk mencapai tujuannya alias si kelas. Dalam perjalanannya, ia sempatkan membaca daftar hadir kelas.

Langkah kaki yang santai berhenti saat sebuah pintu dengan ditempel menggunakan papan kayu bertuliskan 'kelas 2-1' berdiri kokoh. Pintu tersebut ia tarik, pemandangan menyebalkan menyambut Kiyoteru. Beberapa murid melempar kertas, ada yang duduk diatas meja bahkan tanpa peduli memainkan gadget mereka. Kalau sudah seperti ini, Kiyoteru langsung saja masuk ke mode "guru tanpa ekspresi".

"Semuanya, tolong duduk di tempat masing-masing dan jangan ada yang melakukan hal tak perlu" mengatakan hal tersebut, Kiyoteru justru mendapatkan sebuah lemparan pulpen.

Karena Kiyoteru sudah berpengalaman dalam hal seperti ini, dengan sigap buku referensi dijadikan tameng. Muka Kiyoteru terlihat tanpa ekspresi sama sekali.

"Terima kasih atas hadiah selamat datangnya, aku dengan senang hati menerima pulpen ini. Kuharap bukan milik seseorang, atau mungkin yang memilikinya tak keberatan?" Seorang siswa berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Ah, Kagamine-kun? Ini milikmu? Ambillah" Kiyoteru memberikan pulpennya ke si siswa yang tadi berdiri

"Baiklah, namaku Kiyoteru Hiyama dan mulai saat ini menjadi wali kelas kalian. Aku mengajar pelajaran Matematika. Ada pertanyaan?"

Sebuah tangan terangkat, "Apa kau akan menjadi guru membosankan?"

"Itu tergantung kalian, ada pertanyaan lain?"

"Kau masih single?" Pertanyaan itu sukses membuatnya merona, sedikit.

"Ehem, pertanyaan terlalu pribadi. Yang lain?"

"Apa kau ada koneksi dengan ICE MOUNTAN Teru? Karena menurutku wajahmu mirip dengan si penyanyi kecuali dia lebih keren dan tidak bertampang culun" Semua yang ada di kelas langsung memandang sumber suara, tak terkecuali Kiyoteru sendiri.

"Kalau aku punya koneksi dengannya, memangnya kalian mau apa?"

Semua kelas terkesiap, mulai ada bisikan diantara murid. Tapi Kiyoteru tak mau ambil pusing, Teru dan dia kan sama. Walaupun beberapa orang pernah mengatakan terkadang "Teru" benar-benar berbeda dengannya. Bahkan ada yang sampai menyebarkan rumor kalau "Teru" memiliki mata emas, sangat indah dan aneh. Tapi seingatnya ia tak pernah memakai lensa kontak. Selesai memperkenalkan diri, anehnya para siswa tak ada yang ingin bicara. Ia pernah curi dengar kalau kelas ini paling susah tenang, jadi suatu kemajuan jika kelas terkenal akan "keunikannya" sudah bisa tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata saat ada guru.

"Nah, hari ini kita akan melakukan apa? Langsung belajar atau lainnya?"

"Mungkin lebih baik kalau kau keluar, muka culunmu membuatku sebal" perkataan tersebut sukses membuat seisi kelas ricuh

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita bermain"

…

Bel sudah terdengar yang menandakan waktu pergantian pelajaran. Beberapa siswa terlihat bertampang kusut atau seperti orang mabuk. Kiyoteru menantang mereka bermain menggunakan Matematika. Bahkan sepertinya siswa yang terkenal paling pintar saja sampai menyerah. Kiyoteru hanya tersenyum lembut. Baru saja ia beberapa langkah dari kelas, sudah terdengar langkah kaki dan namanya dipanggil.

Ia berpikir si pemanggil sama-sama pengajar di sekolah, kenyataannya adalah seorang siswa berambut pendek berwarna biru. Ia ingat betul, dia mantan ketua OSIS. Jangan katakan anak sebaik dia bisa masuk kelas yang terkenal akan sebutan neraka bagi para guru. Cukup malang juga Kaito.

"Umm… kalau tak salah namamu Kaito Shion? Bagaimana bisa siswa sebaik dirimu masuk ke kelas menyeramkan? Ah, maaf… ada pertanyaan atau apa menemuiku?"

"A-ano… Hiyama-sensei itu anaknya Kiyoshi Hiyama, bukan?"

"Ehh? Ah, yup! Beliau memang ayahku, kenapa bertanya tentang hal itu, Shion-kun?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa dan pertanyaan bagaimana bisa aku masuk kelas 2-1 karena keinginanku" Kiyoteru hanya tersenyum sekaligus tertawa canggung sebenarnya dengan diselingi nada simpatik.Melihat ke arah Kaito entah kenapa membuatnya merasa déjà vu, seperti pernah sekali bertemu dengan si murid laki-laki dulu sekali. Tapi perasaan tersebut tak ia pikirkan lagi dan memilih untuk mohon diri dari hadapan Kaito.

Saat Kiyoteru sudah tidak lagi dalam jangkauan pandangan Kaito, si murid laki-laki mengambil telepon genggamnya. Ia langsung mengirim pesan kepada sebuah nomor tanpa nama.

_Aku telah menemukan target kita._

Begitulah isi pesan singkat Kaito, setelah melakukan hal tersebut ia memutuskan kembali ke dalam kelas. Kiyoteru sekarang sampai di ruang guru dan bersiap mengajar Matematika ke kelas lain tapi dihentikan salah satu guru bahasa Inggris, Leon. Seperti biasa Kiyoteru tersenyum sopan namun dalam hati ia bingung karena bisa dikatakan kalau Leon dengannya jarang bicara. Biasanya jika ada seseorang yang jarang bicara padamu dan menemuimu berarti ada hal penting.

"Mr. Hiyama" oh ya, Leon walaupun sudah mengajar lumayan lama masih tidak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaannya menggunakan sebutan dalam bahasa Inggris

"Ya?"

"Kau yang terakhir bertemu Ms. Sakine, bukan? Dia… sedikit aneh. Maksudku, memang pingsan tapi tidak mungkin sampai mengigau parah. Apa kau tahu ada apa yang terjadi dengannya? Mungkin ada tanda-tanda keanehan sebelumnya?" Oh, benar juga tadi pagi sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya melihat Meiko Sakine. Tapi, tunggu dulu! Ia tidak bertemu secara langsung. Bahkan seingatnya ia hanya menatap walaupun jarak dekat tanpa bicara dengan wakil kepala sekolah. Tentu kedua alis Kiyoteru bertautan.

"Uh, Leon-san… maaf tapi aku tak mengobrol bahkan sepertinya tadi pagi aku pingsan?" Kiyoteru hanya menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal

"Kau tidak pingsan, Mr. Hiyama. Bahkan kau membuat kopi di ruang staf tata usaha lalu berjalan di koridor untuk ke kamar mandi. Yah, kau juga tak pakai kacamata… baru pertama kali melihatmu dengan gaya seperti itu"

"..." Kiyoteru hanya terdiam, ia melihat kesana-kemari dan beberapa guru anehnya tak ke kelas masing-masing.

"Kenapa beberapa guru tidak langsung masuk ke kelas?" Kiyoteru sebenarnya mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Mereka penasaran dengan keadaan Ms. Sakine" Ah, benar juga. Keadaan Sakine-sensei tadi aneh menurut keterangan Leon.

"Ka-kalau begitu aku juga mau melihatnya! Permisi!" Dan Kiyoteru sudah mengambil seribu langkah untuk menghindari kecanggungan. Dalam hati ia risau sendiri, tidak mungkin saat kehilangan kesadaran bisa membuat kopi! Atau jangan katakan dirinya mengigau parah. Ia menarik nafas panjang, kejadian hari ini terlalu melelahkan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)Akito anggota ICE MOUNTAIN sekaligus sahabat Kiyoteru. Oh! Anggota ICE MOUNTAIN itu terdiri…  
> a. Hiyama Akito (sahabatnya cuma beda tulisan "Hi"-nya) sebagai gitaris!  
> b. Hokaze Natsuki (si Shota *ditembak*) sebagai drummer  
> c. Azuchi Touma (paling keren! Dia dewasa!) sebagai bassist  
> d. Amane Haruto (si playboy XD) sebagai keyboardist  
> f. Kiyoteru? tentu aja vocalist!


	3. Losing Consciousness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, rasanya beda banget sama ffn. Tapi nggak apa-apa sih, chapternya mulai diperbaiki. Mungkin ada yang berbeda dari versi original

Ia sampai di depan ruang kesehatan. Benar saja, ruangan tersebut diisi oleh beberapa guru bahkan menyebabkan Kiyoteru sulit untuk mendekat ke tempat tidur dimana Meiko berada. Ia juga harus mengucapkan berkali-kali permisi hanya untuk lewat. Saat sampai di bangsal, terlihat Sakine tertidur namun berteriak seolah melihat suatu hal yang mengerikan dan ia juga diperhatikan beberapa guru.

"Ah, Hiyama-sensei! Kau yang terakhir kali melihatnya dan mungkin mengobrol?" pertanyaan yang sama dengan Leon namun membuatnya bingung harus jawab apa, ditambah seorang kepala sekolah lagi.

"Ah ya… dia normal, sepertinya. Aku tak melihat ada yang aneh dengan Sakine-sensei."

Sekarang kepala sekolah kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Meiko yang sedang berteriak serta kejang-kejang. Kiyoteru sekarang malah sibuk berpikir, kalau tak salah dirinya pernah melihat hal yang sama seperti keadaan Meiko. Iapun mencoba mengingat masa lalunya. Butuh beberapa menit ia berpikir dan menyadari kalau ini berhubungan dengan ayahnya.

" _Ah ya… aku pernah melihat ayahku-_ "

Lamunan Kiyoteru terpotong oleh suara pintu ruangan kesehatan yang dibuka oleh seseorang. Semua yang berada di dalam ruangan langsung menatap pintu. Terlihatlah seorang siswa yang cukup terkenal seantero sekolah. Pandangannya terlihat khawatir sekali, ia langsung mendekat ke tempat tidur. Melihat keadaan Meiko yang kejang-kejang membuatnya langsung memiliki muka serius.

"Sakine-sensei tak punya penyakit berat, kan?" Tanya Kaito tak ditujukan pada siapapun.

Tak ada yang menjawab. Kaito menganggapnya sebagai ya.

"Kalau begitu, Sakine-sensei bukanlah kasus sembarangan! Ini pasti berhubungan dengan supranatural!"

"EHH!?"

"Iya, Principal-san… keluarga kami terkenal sebagai _exorcist!_ Bahkan sudah menangani banyak kasus yang sama atau lebih buruk. Menurutku, ini dikarenakan sebuah sihir yang kuat!"

Langsung saja bisikan terdengar antara guru kecuali Kiyoteru.

"Lalu?"

Kaito langsung mengepalkan tangan, "itu berarti disini ada entah iblis, setan atau sejenisnya! Aku bisa sih melakukan 'penyucian' jika masih seperti ini sehingga sihirnya hilang. Tapi, tolong semuanya keluar dari ruangan."

Mendengar permintaan Kaito, semua yang berada di ruangan seketika itu juga pergi keluar.

…

Kiyoteru selesai membereskan mejanya dan sekarang waktunya untuk pulang. Ia baru saja mendapatkan telepon dari Akito kalau ICE MOUNTAIN harus berkumpul di rumah Touma. Kenyataannya Akito yang punya rencana dan ingin semua berkumpul dirumahnya tapi ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Natsuki. Mendengar hal tersebut ia dengan terburu-buru keluar dari sekolah yang kali ini sudah sepi. Mungkin akan ada lagu baru dari entah itu Akito (dan berakhir ditentang anggota lainnya kecuali Kiyoteru) atau Natsuki yang berisi lirik lebih normal.

Saat dalam bis menuju rumah Touma, Kiyoteru membuka buku musik khusus gitar. Memang selain kesukaannya menyanyi, bermain gitar juga termasuk dan terkadang meminta Akito mengajarkan sedikit bagaimana memainkannya. Dan masalah memainkan alat musik, tersebar rumor lagi tentangnya. ICE MOUNTAIN Teru bisa memainkan pianika dan bass, siapa yang menyebarkan ia tak tahu. Jangankan bermain pianika, gitar saja masih belajar.

Terkadang hidup sebagai orang terkenal terutama dalam dunia hiburan menyebabkan dirimu memiliki banyak rumor tak jelas.

Setelah mendengar pengumuman bahwa bisa berhenti di suatu pemberhentian dan dekat dengan rumah Touma. Kiyoteru lekas turun di pemberhentian tersebut. Karena jarak antara tempat berhenti dengan rumah temannya cukup dekat, ia lebih memilih berjalan. Lagipula tak ada salahnya sedikit berjalan, bukan? Hitung-hitung sebagai olahraga ringan.

Beberapa menit berlalu, rumah temannya sudah terlihat. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia hanya mengetuk pintu dan dibuka lebar oleh empunya sendiri alias Touma. Temannya yang paling dewasa (dan tenang saja, Kiyoteru masuk didalamnya) hanya mempersilahkan masuk. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Akito serta Natsuki sibuk berdebat. Haruto duduk disana seperti orang hilang.

"Umm… semuanya? Aku sudah datang…" Kiyoteru mencoba agar perhatian tertuju padanya yang baru datang.

Sayangnya masih tak ada yang peduli.

"EHEM" akhirnya Touma memilih turun tangan dan semuanya langsung memperhatikan si laki-laki paling terakhir menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

"Uwah! Kiyo-kun sudah datang!"

"TERUUUU! Natsuki itu memang gadis, kan? Liat deh! Posturnya saja seperti perempuan!"

"Akito… kenapa membahas ini lagi?"

Mereka ahirnya bersepakat untuk duduk di ruang tamu dan membicarakan perihal lagu baru. Ini juga baru pertama kalinya ide lagu dari Haruto seorang. Meraka cukup penasaran karena _keyboardist_ band ICE MOUNTAIN lebih menyukai "dengar dan meng- _copy_ " daripada membuat. Bahkan melihat not balok atau angka saja saat belajar dan itupun dulu sekali.

Saat seperti inilah terlihat kekompakan anggota ICE MOUNTAIN tersebut. Akito yang biasanya mengerjai Natsuki dan mengganggu Kiyoteru mulai mencoba memainkan lagu dengan gitarnya. Kiyoteru menendangkan lagunya untuk memberikan gambaran.

"Nee… Kiyo-kun! Ada hal yang seru tidak di sekolahmu? Sejak pindah mengajar dari Hachigata-jou Minami(1) mulai banyak bertanya tentang keadaanmu terutama alumni atau ada angkatan yang kebetulan belum lulus hingga sekarang dan diajar olehmu" Haruto yang sedari tadi memperhatikan teman-temannya mencoba lagu baru menggunakan intrumen masing-masing sengaja membuka pembicaraan karena ia bosan dan tidak melakukan kegiatan seperti lainnya.

"Yah, mengajar anak SMA lebih menantang sebenarnya, aku sampai dibuat pusing oleh mereka. Kecuali hari ini bisa dibilang paling tidak jelas menurutku."

Dan ini menyebabkan semua anggota ICE MOUNTAIN menghentikan kegiatannya, singkatnya mereka lebih tertarik pada pembicaraan Kiyoteru. Apalagi Akito sang sahabat karena menurut dia Kiyoteru itu guru yang jarang terlibat masalah sesepele apapun. Ia diajari oleh orang tuanya untuk memiliki iman kuat serta sifat yang sopannya luar biasa, kau tahu?

"Eh? Tumben sekali ada sedikit masalah dengan kau Teru! Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku punya masalah dengan namanya kata "pingsan" maksudku, hal tersebut selalu terjadi berulang-ulang! Bahkan sampai beberapa jam atau hari. Yang membuatku penasaran, aku saat pagi tadi sudah pingsan tapi…"

Semua nggota ICE MOUNTAIN saling berpandangan dengan keheranan.

"Kiyo, aku tak tahu kalau kau punya badan yang lemah"

Kiyoteru hanya mengedipkan matanya kebingungan mendengar perkataan Touma, "kukira kalian tahu karena terkadang aku tak datang latihan karena pingsan?"

"Kiyo-san, kau selalu datang latihan, kok! Kenapa bicara begitu?"

Kiyoteru menatap perkataan temannya yang paling pendek dengan pandangan keanehan. Natsuki bukan orang pembohong dan saat membaca ekpresi taman-temannya juga mengindikasikan kalau perkataannya memang benar.

"A-aku… ah sudahlah! Kita lanjutkan latihannya"

Obrolan ini membuat Kiyoteru menjadi canggung.

Empat jam berlalu, latihan kali ini (untungnya) sukses tanpa hambatan. Kiyoteru yang memang paling jauh tempat tinggalnya mengharuskan dirinya berjalan kaki dan saat melihat waktu di jam tangan, ia hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Seharusnya ia memanggil taksi kalau begitu. Mencari telepon genggam dan ia baru sadar kalau tertinggal di rumah Touma, mau kembali terlalu malas apalagi karena pembicaraan tadi membuatnya canggung.

Jadi bisa jadi beberapa menit tidur harus berkurang karena berjalan dari rumah Touma ke apartemen miliknya. Karena sudah malam, jalanan sudah sepi. Hingga sebuah sekelebat bayangan melewati pandangannya dan sebuah suara wanita meminta tolong menarik perhatiannya. Dulu sang ayah selalu mengajarkan jadilah orang yang baik, kalau ada orang meminta tolong maka tolonglah sebisa dirinya. Jadi ia memilih berlari mengejar entah apa yang lewat dengan cepat tadi.

Sesudah berlari entah berapa lama, ia melihat seorang gadis dan ia menebak kalau seorang anak SMA dihadang seorang pria namun tak jelas karena memakai jubah bertudung. Dan saat ia mendekat, ternyata siswa tersebut memang anak SMA, dari kelasnya pula. Orang bertudung tadi akhirnya membuka tudungnya dan memperlihatkan sepasang mata merah.

" _Mata… merah? Bukan manusia… ayahku pernah berurusan dengan hal seperti ini! Tapi ia tak pernah memperbolehkanku… mengajari bagaimana mengusirnya atau mengalahkannya. Apalagi ini salah satu siswaku_ "

" **Memangnya kenapa, Kiyo?** "

Sebuah suara entah dari mana, membuat kiyoteru sibuk mencari sumber suara tersebut. Saat sedang sibuk mencari sumber suara, pandangan matanya mulai kabur seperti akan kehilangan kesadaran.

"Ah… tidak lagi…"

Kiyoteru melepas kacamatanya dan sekali lagi auranya berubah. Dasinya ia kendorkan dan lengan bajunya ia lipat. Ia mendekati kejadian tersebut seolah bukan perkara yang akan membahayakan nyawanya.

"Hei, _vampire_ rendahan… berani sekali menyentuh seorang manusia dan yang jadi masalah adalah… gadis itu adalah seseorang yang berharga bagi Kiyo"

Si laki-laki bermata merah dihadapan Kiyoteru yang tadinya sudah memegang kedua lengan gadis melepasnya. Pandangan si laki-laki terlihat tajam, sedangkan Kiyoteru tidak terpengaruh sama sekali. Ia bahkan menaruh salah satu tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Dengan pandangan malas ia menatap si _vampire_.

"Kalau seperti itu aku sama sekali tak terpengaruh, tatapan paling terburuk yang pernah ditunjukkan hanya oleh "dia" dan sampai sekarang masih kuingat"

"Berani sekali kau menggangguku, manusia! Apalagi kau tak membawa apa-apa"

Kiyoteru mengeluarkan tangan dari sakunya dan mengangkatnya, "woah! Kau benar! Seharusnya aku bawa peralatan pemburu makhluk rendahan seperti kalian. Tapi, kalau aku mengikuti para pemburu ada juga makin dibenci dan oh! Kalau kau sayang hidupmu lebih baik pergi, aku tak suka melihat wajahmu"

Perkataan tersebut sukses membuat si _vampire_ naik darah dan memilih menyerang Kiyoteru.

" _Sou ka…_ lebih memilih menyerangku? Yah, sesekali ada hal menarik tak apa"

Ketika _vampire_ tersebut berada di dekat Kiyoteru, ia dengan mudahnya menendang tepat di daerah perut. Mau tak mau si _vampire_ harus jatuh terjelembab.

"Aku sudah bosan main-mainnya, lebih baik selesaikan disini saja, ya? Khukhu"

Kiyoteru melepas kancing baju bagian atas dan ia menarik kalung yang berada di lehernya. Sebenarnya saat memegang anehnya keluar percikan listrik dan itu menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Tapi, melihat kesempatan tidak datang dua kali iapun memilih melakukan hal paling berbahaya. Setelah kalungnya terlepas, mata Kiyoteru berubah menjadi kuning.

Kiyoteru mendekati si _vampire_ dan dengan mudahnya mengangkat dengan satu tangan di bagian kerah bajunya. Tangan satunya yang bebas dengan cepat mengarah ke bagian dada, lebih tepatnya di jantung dan kemudian…

Darah mengotori tangan Kiyoteru, _vampire_ tadi menguap bagaikan debu.

"Tch. Aku berlebihan lagi, Kiyo bakalan terkena masa-"

Dua buah panah berhasil ia hindari, jujur baru pertama kalinya dirinya merasa terkejut. Tapi ia masih tenang dan menghadap ke arah seseorang yang mulai berjalan mendekatinya. Kiyoteru hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan matanya menangkap seseorang berambut biru memakai pakaian pada umumnya kecuali di tangan terdapat panah beserta serta menggendong senjata api.

"Kau mau membunuhku, ya?"

Si laki-laki menatapnya tidak senang, "kau telah membunuh bagianku, tapi tak apa ternyata aku malah menemukan yang lebih besar. Melihatmu bisa dengan mudah membunuh _vampire_ tadi hanya ada satu kemungkinan, kau adalah seorang _pureblood_ "

"Hah? Kau menyamakanku dengan makhluk yang meminta keabadian dari kami? Mereka rendahan kau tahu! Mau _pureblood_ atau bukan"

"Maksudmu… kau adalah… iblis?"

"Akhirnya benar! Tapi aku malas bermain-main, apalagi mataku mulai sakit karena tadi. Aku kasihan pada Kiyo, tapi untung saja besok hari libur. Dan… kalau boleh kutebak… dari keluarga Shion, ya? Aku titip salam pada anggota keluargamu."

…

Kiyoteru membuka matanya, cahaya matahari menandakan waktu sudah siang. Saat melihat jam di meja dekat tempat tidurnya ternyata sudah pukul 10.20 pagi. Ia tak pernah ingat kembali ke rumah karena seperti biasa kehilangan kesadaran. Tapi, entah ini hanya halusinasi atau bukan karena tadi malam ia membunuh seseorang yang ternyata _vampire_ dengan tangan kosong dan hampir saja terbunuh oleh panah. Badannya tak bisa digerakkan sesuai keinginan seolah seseorang menggunakannya.

Ia baru ingat sekarang hari minggu dan artinya waktu untuk mencuci baju. Segera saja ia bangun dari tempat tidur dan menuju keranjang yang penuh cucian kotor. Diangkatnya keranjang dan langsung melangkah ke tempat biasa ia mencuci. Awalnya ia memang akan ke _laundry_ tapi diurungkan karena melihat noda kemerahan pada kemejanya.

Kemeja yang tadi malam ia pakai berwarna merah darah, walaupun hanya sedikit tapi Kiyoteru tahu bahwa noda tersebut bukan hal sepele. Ia tahu kalau noda tersebut adalah darah. Langsung saja bulu kuduknya merinding dan merasakan darah seperti hilang dari mukanya. Keranjang berisi cucian kotor dijatuhkan tak sengaja. Sedangkan Kiyoteru hanya jatuh terduduk dan mulai menjauhi keranjang.

"Da…rah? Sebuah darah dan… di kemejaku? Ba-bagaimana bisa…?"

Tak peduli dengan tumpukan baju kotor yang berserakan, Kiyoteru memilih kembali ke kamar dan mencari telepon genggam miliknya. Dengan cepat ia mencari nomor kontak sahabatnya, Akito. Ia menelepon untuk meminta Akito datang dan suaranya terdengar sampai bergetar.

Akito datang dengan kekhawatiran tinggi, pintu saja dibuka olehnya sendiri. Setelah pintu terbuka, baju kotor terlihat berserakan dan Kiyoteru tidak ada disana. Karena panik iapun memanggil nama Kiyoteru beberapa kali namun tak ada jawaban. Hingga akhirnya ia punya firasat kalau sang sahabat berada di kamar tidurnya sendiri. Akito dengan cepat membuka pintu dan mendapati Kiyoteru memeluk kedua kaki serta mukanya disembunyikan diantara keduanya.

Akito masih ingat sahabatnya pernah dalam keadaan seperti ini saat dimana ayah Kiyoteru pergi selamanya. Melihat Kiyoteru dalam keadaan ketakutan membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"Hei, Teru… adakah yang bisa kubantu?"

"Aku takut, Akito… aku takut melihat darah… aku takut melukai seseorang. Akito, aku itu tidak normal ya? Saat tak sadar, banyak yang mengatakan aku tak apa-apa bahkan melakukan kegiatan seperti biasa. Ada apa denganku, Akito?"

Akito duduk disamping Kiyoteru, ia menarik nafas panjang.

"Maafkan aku Teru… janjiku pada ayahmu, aku memegang janji itu"

"Maksudmu apa? Apa yang ayah katakan padamu?"

"Aku nggak boleh mengatakannya"

Gaya bicara mereka sekarang seperti saat masih kecil, dimana Akito berbicara sangat sopan ketimbang sekarang. Nadanya pun menjadi lembut.

Akito berdiri, "tapi kata ayahmu kau pasti akan mengetahuinya suatu saat nanti dan dia percaya kau bisa menghadapi masalahnya. Oh, bajumu yang kotor kucuci di rumah Touma, ya? Tenang saja semuanya aman bersamaku!"

Akito keluar dari kamar kiyoteru dan membereskan baju yang berserakan. Untung saja ia membawa mobilnya sendiri jadi membawa barang seperti ini tak memalukan. Terutama baju yang terkena noda darah tersebut.

" _Teru… kuharap kau tak apa-apa dan maafkan aku_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Hachigata-Jou Minami itu tempat di mana Kiyoteru mengajar menurut AHS


	4. More Than Human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4! Hyaaa!

Pagi hari ekpresi kusut menjadi penampakan utama di wajah. Mata merah dan rambut berantakan terlihat jelas. Ia tak menyangka apa yang dilakukannya berupa menangis, lalu ia mencoba membuat sibuk dengan persiapan mengajar atau membaca buku apapun itu. Jadi ada kantung di area bawah mata. Walaupun seperti biasa ia bertindak professional.

Menghela nafas panjang, Kiyoteru justru melamun memikirkan tentang hari lalu. Sejak kapan beberapa abnormal terjadi dalam hidupnya? Lalu bagaimana bisa Akito, sahabatnya sendiri merahasiakan tentang dirinya. Kenapa ayahnya tak pernah mengatakan tentang hal tersebut, apa yang dirahasiakan mereka?

"Hiyama-sensei!"

Lamunannya harus terpotong oleh panggilan siswanya sendiri. Ia paling terkenal dan rumor mengatakan gadis tersebut pernah berpacaran dengan banyak laki-laki. Memang harus diakui kalau si gadis memiliki wajah cantik. Kiyoteru hanya tersenyum.

"Iya?"

"Aku ada yang kurang mengerti, jadi kalau bisa… bolehkah aku minta waktu tambahan?"

"Ehh? Baiklah"

Si gadis dengan cepat berlari menuju ruang kelas. Kiyoteru menarik nafas panjang, jika Akito mengatakan ia akan mengetahuinya pada saat yang tepat, maka biarkanlah begitu. Ia tak ingin persahabatannya hancur hanya karena dirinya mulai mengalami kejadian abnormal. Harapannya hanya satu, keabnormalan tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi.

Dibalik pohon dekat bangunan sekolah yang tak jauh dari posisi Kiyoteru berdiri, seseorang melihat dengan pandangan kesal

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Kiyoteru sebagai guru yang baik mengingat janjinya. Tepat setelah sekolah sepi, siswi yang memintanya untuk mengajar tambahan. Saat ke kelas, Kiyoteru mendapati siswi tersebut duduk di mejanya. Ia mengaku sedikit terganggu ditambah yang dilakukan adalah tidak sopan. Ia hanya berdehem sekaligus berharap si siswi mengerti.

"Ah, sensei! Kukira kau tak datang!"

"Turun dari mejaku dan duduk di kursi siswa"

"Baiklah!"

Kiyoteru hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Siswi tersebut mengeluarkan catatannya.

"Kau bilang tadi pagi ada yang susah. Yang mana, akan kujelaskan sejelas-jelasnya"

"Ini"

"Mana?"

Kiyoteru mendekat ke siswinya dan berakhir ia didorong ke lantai. Sakit? Sudah pasti dan si siswi sekarang berada diatasnya dengan posisi yang bisa dikatakan tidak senonoh. Kiyoteru sebenarnya mencoba mendorongnya di bagian bahu tapi siswi diatasnya ternyata lebih kuat menahan.

" _Tidak mungkin seorang perempuan… SISWI LAGI! Bisa lebih kuat dariku!_ "

**DOR DOR!**

Siswi tersebut sudah melompat ke meja guru, Kiyoteru terkejut bukan main. Suara pistol yang sangat kencang tentu membuat siapapun terkejut. Tapi bukan itu yang jadi masalah, pistol tersebut tidak mengeluarkan peluru biasa melainkan cahaya berwarna keperakan. Kiyoteru masih memproses kejadian tersebut dan mencari siapa pelakunya.

Lalu pandangan Kiyoteru langsung ke arah pintu, terlihat Kaito memegang pistol berwarna perak.

"Tch… _Yōkai_ tak tahu diri menunjukkan diri pada siang hari, kau mau cari mati!?"

Dan siswi tersebut hanya tersenyum menyeringai dan makin lama memperlihatkan giginya yang tajam hingga tawa terbahak-bahak, suaranya juga mulai tidak seperti manusia.

"OH! SEORANG PEMBURU MAKHLUK MACAM KAMI! Tapi, kau tak pernah kuharapkan ada disini. Jadi, sebelum nyawamu terlepas dari badanmu, pergilah selagi bisa! Aku… hanya butuh orang yang ada disana" _Yōkai_ tersebut menunjuk ke arah Kiyoteru dan orang yang ditunjuk hanya kebingungan

 _"_ Hah? A-aku?".

"Bukan kau, manusia! Tapi "dia" yang ada didalammu… seorang iblis yang paling kuat! Kau sendiri pasti sudah mengetahuinya, benar bukan tuan pemburu?"

Kiyoteru makin merasa seperti orang asing yang jadi pengikut dua siswa dengan kepentingan masing-masing. Ia memperhatikan Kaito dan menyadari wajah siswa rambut biru mulai menunjukkan kekesalan yang tinggi.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu tentang iblis yang kau katakan itu! Aku datang kesini karena memang sudah mengetahui tentangmu yang ternyata seorang _Yōkai!_ Apalagi kau mau membuat hidup orang lain dalam bahaya!?"

Siswi tersebut langsung melompat menuju Kaito, orang yang dituju hanya bisa menunjukkan wajah terkejut. Detik selanjutnya badannya terlempar ke belakang dan bertemu tembok. Langsung saja Kaito kehilangan kesadaran.

"SHION-KUN!"

Seperti tadi, Kiyoteru ditahan oleh tubuh si gadis namun kali ini ditambah rambutnya ditarik secara kasar sehingga wajahnya mendekat. Kiyoteru memerah mukanya karena memang terlalu dekat, namun tangan yang tidak menyentuh apa-apa berubah memiliki kuku panjang. Kiyoteru hanya bisa merinding tak karuan.

"Aku tahu kau disana, berpura-pura tak melihat atau… kau ingin leher anak ini putus?"

"Wha–?"

Tangan berkuku tajam nan panjang diangkat. Kiyoteru menutup mata dengan ketakutan, kenapa diantara semuanya harus dirinya yang mengalami kejadian langka nan berbahaya? Dalam hati ia sudah berdoa agar hidupnya tidak berakhir seperti ini. Ia masih _single_ tak pernah punya pacar dan harus meninggal dalam keadaan JONES alias jomblo ngenes?

Sebelum tangan itu mengarah ke lehernya, Kiyoteru merasa seseorang menariknya ke bawah. Ia mendapati dirinya tak bisa menggerakkan badannya dan berada di sebuah tempat gelap, cahaya hanya ada di dekatnya. Saat matanya melihat kesana-kemari, ia mendapati seseorang berdiri dihadapannya. Ia membelakangi Kiyoteru dan tak menampakkan wajahnya.

" **Maaf, tapi mulai saat ini semuanya… akan bertambah aneh bagimu. Aku, meminta maaf tapi… kau tak keberatan kalau kugunakan tubuhmu sekarang,** _ **kan**_ **?** "

Kiyoteru hanya mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa? aku tak mengerti!"

Si laki-laki menaruh jari telunjuk ke bibirnya, " **ssstt… pertanyaanmu kujawab lain kali saja, ya… Kiyo** "

Seketika kesadaran Kiyoteru menghilang.

"Ada apa kau mau menemuiku, nona _Yōkai?"_

Gadis tersebut yang tadinya ingin mencekik sekaligus memenggal leher Kiyoteru langsung berhenti. Ia lompat ke meja guru dan hanya terkekeh.

"Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu, oh tuan paling terkuat diantara kami…"

Kiyoteru berdiri dari posisinya dan berjalan pelan menuju jendela. Kacamata yang biasanya menggantung menghias wajah absen karena dipegang ditangan. Ia memandang lewat jendela lapangan yang kosong dan langit mulai kemerahan. Kiyoteru tersenyum melihat matahari tenggelam berwarna jingga menghiasi awan dengan cahayanya.

Ia membuka jendela dan membiarkan angin berhembus memasuki ruang kelas. Ia kemudian menghadap ke Yōkai tersebut, rambutnya ada yang bergerak karena angin.

"Lalu apa maumu?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau hari "itu" akan dekat, akan lebih baik jika laki-laki yang ada di tubuhmu kau bunuh. Ia hanya akan jadi pengganggu."

Kiyoteru yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung menyipitkan matanya. Kemudian warna irisnya berubah menjadi kuning dilanjutkan angin mulai berhembus kencang. Bahkan kursi serta meja ikut melayang.

"Jangan pernah mengatakan hal tersebut pada Kiyo, aku… punya alasan sendiri untuk tidak membunuhnya. Dan kau, jika berani mengatakan hal tersebut sekali lagi… hidupmu berakhir."

Yōkai tersebut hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kalau kau membunuhku, seisi ruangan kelas yang diajar si manusia akan membunuhnya. Tentu kau tak mau kejadian buruk terjadi bukan? Oh! Aku tahu, kau membunuh seorang vampire pureblood kemarin. Padahal tujuan vampire tersebut untuk membunuh yang tak tahu diri, Yuki Onna tapi malah memberi hati pada manusia"

"Mau itu Yuki Onna atau apapun makhluknya, jika memang apa yang mereka lakukan memang keinginan sendiri… apa salahnya?"

Yōkai itu melompat mendekati Kiyoteru. Ia mendorong tubuhnya sehingga mereka berdua berdempetan. Dasi milik Kiyoteru ditarik, jarak diantara keduanya sekarang sangat dekat.

"Untuk makhluk paling terkuat namun tersegel mengatakan hal tersebut… kau cukup berani"

Kiyoteru hanya tersenyum menyeringai, "memangnya kenapa? Kau mau bermain denganku? Tapi, tubuh ini sayangnya bukan milikku–"

Rambut si Yōkai ditarik oleh Kiyoteru, tentu ia meronta karena merasakan sakit.

"–Tapi kau juga harus tahu sopan santun, walaupun aku bukan gurumu… tunjukkanlah kesopanan. Hanya karena aku yang muncul ke permukaan, seenaknya saja mau menyentuhku."

Kiyoteru melepasnya dan sekaligus mendorongnya hingga terlempar jauh dan bertemu tembok. Ia melihat Kaito mulai sadar dan bersiap menembak si gadis. Kiyoteru yang menyadarinya mendekati papan tulis dan mengambil penghapus. Kemudian benda tersebut dilemparnya dan terkena tangan Kaito. Tentu saja pistol tersebut terlepas dari tangannya.

Kaito terkejut dan dia langsung melompat menghindari cakaran si Yōkai. Ia menggit bibir bawahnya, menyesal tidak menyadari kalau sang guru sudah berubah. Saat Yōkai tersebut mau melompat untuk menyerang kaito lagi, tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang. Kiyoteru hanya tersenyum lembut saat Yōkai tersebut mendongak mencari si pelaku.

Kiyoteru tak bicara, ia hanya menempelkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya kemudian tangannya diangkat setinggi-tingginya. Tangannya mulai bersinar warna merah, si Yōkai menatap horror Kiyoteru lalu menutup matanya dengan takut. Namun bukanlah tamparan atau tonjokan keras, melainkan kehangatan pada dahinya. Yōkai berjenis kelamin perempuan tersebut hanya menunjukkan tampang keheranan.

"Kau terlalu membuat banyak keributan! Kaito… jangan menyakiti seorang perempuan, ya? Oh, Megurine-chan… _oyasumi._ "

Kiyoteru menahan tubuh _Yōkai d_ an matanya tertutup, sekarang tangan si gadis berubah kembali ke bentuk manusia. Ia hanya tersenyum melihat wajah si perempuan. Kaito mendekati Kiyoteru dan mengacungkan pistol ke dahi. Kiyoteru hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Kenapa anak muda zaman sekarang sifatnya menjadi dua kali lipat lebih menyebalkan, mau itu seorang Yōkai atau manusia sama saja" keluh Kiyoteru.

"Kau… kenapa bisa ada di dalam tubuh Hiyama-nii san! Aku tahu keluargaku memintaku memata-matainya tapi tak pernah kusangka iblis dengan lancangnya tinggal di dalam tubuh Hiyama-nii san! Cepat keluar dari sana!"

"Tunggu, kau pakai suffix –nii san! Memangnya apa hubunganmu dengan Kiyo?"

Tatapan tajam, Kiyoteru hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

"Dengar ya, keluar dari tubuh ini tidak semudah kau melakukan _exorcist_ setan atau nyawa orang mati yang tak sengaja merasuki tubuh seseorang. Aku lebih sulit dari itu dan besar kemungkinan membunuh Kiyo, makanya pendeta tua menyebalkan tersebut memilih menyegel kekuatanku yang sebenarnya daripada mengusirku. Aku juga mengerti kalau keberadaanku seperti parasit bagi Kiyo. Hmm… sekedar pengingat juga jangan pernah membuat masalah dengan murid di kelas Kiyo karena kuharap kau mendengar perkataan _Yōkai_ tadi kalau mereka bukan manusia. Kau tahu, besar kemungkinan yang manusia hanya kita berdu-maksudku Kiyo dan kau saja."

Kiyoteru kemudian merebut pistol tersebut dari tangan Kaito namun ada percikan listrik. Ia menatap pistol tersebut lebih dekat.

"Wah, Silver Maiden! Bisa membunuh segala makhluk supranatural… bahkan aku sendiri yang memegangnya sampai melawan, kalau tak kulepas pasti ada bekas terbakar di tangan Kiyo."

Kaito mengambil kasar pistol miliknya. Ia menaruh pistol tersebut ke dalam jas seragamnya. Kiyoteru kemudian menggendong badan Megurine.

"Hei, hampir malam dan karena keributan tadi aku takut ada makhluk lain yang menyerang. Lebih baik kita pulang bersama, mungkin kupanggil Akito untuk menjemput kita?"

…

Akito hanya menunggu dengan diselingi memainkan permainan An*ry Bird di telepon genggam. Jangan pernah membicarakan atau menyinggung soal ini karena dijamin Akito akan menyangkal. Sahabatnya memang hanya mengirimkan pesan singkat, tapi cukup membuatnya sedikit panik karena ia sebenarnya sedang melayani banyak pelanggan. Untung saja ayahnya mengerti dirinya.

Memang anggota band ICE MOUNTAIN bisa dibilang paling aneh, sudah punya profesi berpenghasilan tinggi tapi masih mempertahankan pekerjaan lama. Bahkan dua diantara mereka sudah diketahui public secara umum. Tapi Akito tak habis pikir, jarang sekali Kiyoteru memintanya mengantar.

Dari gerbang sekolah terlihat oleh Akito dua orang, salah satunya seperti menggendong seseorang. Matanya menyipit untuk memperjelas siapa mereka. Beberapa lama kemudian, kedua orang itu menampakkan penampilannya yang menunjukkan Kiyoteru serta seseorang berambut biru pendek. Seseorang yang digendong oleh Kiyoteru ternyata siswi sekolah tersebut.

"Ah! Hiyama-kun!"

Akito kebingungan mendengar Kiyoteru memanggilnya dengan nama belakang, tapi saat melihat kedua mata sahabatnya berwarna kuning raut wajahnya menjadi masam. Akito tak membalas, hanya melipat tangannya di dada.

"Kenapa kau tak membalasku?"

"Untuk apa aku membalas seseorang yang menggerogoti sahabatku."

Kiyoteru terdiam, Akito hanya membuka pintu mobilnya. Kaito menatap canggung dua orang dewasa didekatnya. Bicara tentang menggerogoti tubuh, ini pertama kalinya "dia" muncul dalam waktu cukup lama bertahan tanpa membuat mata serta tubuhnya merasa sakit. Tapi ia tahu, kalau lebih lama menahan pasti rasa tersebut akan muncul.

Sekarang Akito mengobrol tentang hal umum dengan Kaito dan terlihat hanya mendengarkan percakapan si laki-laki berambut merah. Karena nyatanya Kaito lebih banyak diam sedangkan Akito bercerita panjang lebar.

" _Tidak baik bagi Kiyo untuk tidak tersadar dalam waktu lama kalau aku yang muncul_ "

Kiyoteru jadi teringat satu hal, "ahh… Hiyama-kun! Bolehkah aku meminta bantuan darimu?"

Percakapan antara Akito dan Kaito terhenti, raut muka si laki-laki berambut merah hanya terdiam. Tapi melihat dari mata serta gesturnya, Akito setuju dengan permintaan Kiyoteru.

"Tentunya kita harus mengantarkan Megurine-san ke rumahnya."

Entah kenapa Kaito langsung menatap ala pembunuh kepada Kiyoteru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ICE MOUNTAIN special corner!
> 
> ICE MOUNTAIN aka band yang isinya orang-orang abnormal (Akito : OI! Gue normal!) terdiri dari Akito Hiyama sebagai gitaris, Touma Azuchi pemain bass, Natsuki Hokaze sang drummer dan terakhir Haruto Amane pemain keyboard/organ atau apapun namanya. Dan maaf, lupa ditulis terakhir adalah Kiyoteru Hiyama sendiri sebagai vokalis.
> 
> ICE MOUNTAIN berdiri sejak masa kuliah, paling susah direkrut adalah Touma Azuchi dan faktanya dia sebenarnya selalu di sewa oleh banyak band di Jepang (wow!) namun cepat dipecat karena mudah membuat masalah. Paling dewasa walaupun tidak sedewasa Haruto Amane.
> 
> Seperti yang dijelaskan author chapter kemarin, ICE MOUNTAIN masih mempertahankan pekerjaan utama masing-masing entah alasannya apa. Mereka punya background masa lalu masing-masing. Terus di toko dimana Akito kerja (dan keluarganya yang punya toko tersebut) sering sekali seorang gadis berambut panjang kuncir dua beli daun bawang dalam jumlah banyak (ada yang sadar sama referensi ini?).


End file.
